


Sweet as (Cotton) Candy

by yuionass (knottedprince)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Cotton Candy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Phichuuri in detroit, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10097240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedprince/pseuds/yuionass
Summary: Phichit and Yuuri meet at a market where Phichit is selling Candy floss





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for inconsistency re: Cotton candy/candy floss. i dont naturally call it cotton candy so i often forget to. This is hardly complete, sorry, I was making candy floss at a market and it inspired me. Also, my characterisation sucks whatever

Phichit sighed in relief as the seemingly constant flow of children receded for a while, turning off the candy floss machine and rubbing his arms to try and get rid of the sticky hairy feeling on them. He decided he had sure as hell earned a break, and a glance into the tub of money he had made confirmed his decision. 

He had barely sat down and pulled out his phone, and he was waiting for his Instagram to refresh when he saw someone standing by his stall in his peripheral vision. He sighed, about to tell the person that he was letting the machine cool off, but the words caught in his throat when he caught the eyes of the boy standing in front of him. He was probably the same age as Phichit, the features of his face led Phichit to guess he was Japanese or at least had parents that were, and he had short black hair that fell onto his forehead. He was wearing glasses, with probably the most ridiculous looking frames ever, but they oddly suited him, and Phichit found himself drawn to the guy. 

He opened his mouth to say something flirty and clever, but instead ended up plainly saying "Do you want some cotton candy?" 

The guy smiled and chuckled, and Phichit did not at all feel his face heat up at that, nope, and the guy responded "Actually no, my friend over there just dared me to speak to you because he caught me looking at you and he insists I like you, uh," The guy shoved his glasses up his nose and started to blush. "I'm Yuuri, by the way." 

Phichit held out his hand. "Phichit. I'm gay to meet you. I mean - "  
Yuuri interrupted him with a slightly nervous laugh and took his hand and shook it. Phichit remembered devastatingly too late that he'd just been making candyfloss, and Yuuris face fell and he removed his hand, trying to subtly wipe the stickiness off on his shirt. 

"Yeah, uh, sugar and stuff" blurted Phichit, gesturing towards the machine. "Sorry," he added.


End file.
